This is my Fight Song
by Clan of Frozen Mountains MODS
Summary: In this challenge, our writers were told to write a song-fic about a cat overcoming something that had challenged them. Shall we take a look?


**This challenge was written by Tide, a fabulous writer you all should definitely check out!**

* * *

This is My Fight Song

Ambersky walked over to one of her best friends and secret crush, Silentflame. She knew she couldn't hold it back anymore. She had to tell him how she felt. She had to know if he felt the same way.

"Hello!" She smiled and looked at her feet. Her feelings building up inside her.

"Hello Ambersky." Silentflame greeted and dipped his head. He looked up at Ambersky and tilted his head. "Do you have something you wish to say?"

"Do you want to... maybe go on hunts with me? I mean since we have nothing else to do." Ambersky asked, still looking down at her feet.

"Sure, why not." Silentflame replied. Ambersky quickly raised her head. The two cats smiled at each other and started to walk into the woods. The music of the forest rang around them. The gentle breeze tat rustle the leafs. The bird chirping a song of love. A perfect time to ask someone that they loved them.

"So um... Silentflame." Ambersky started.

"Shh... I hear a bird!" Silentflame said and dropped into a crouch. He quickly pounced on a nearby bush and swiftly catching the bird and the song of the birds vanished.

"Wonderful catch!" Ambersky praised and walked over to him.

"Anyway, you where saying?" Silentflame asked.

"Oh!" Ambersky said. The wind stopped blowing. Silence surrounded them.

"What is it?" Silentflame asked.

"I was wondering... if you'd like to... be my mate?" Ambersky asked.

"Ambersky... I... I... I'm sorry, I can't." Silentflame muttered and turned his head the other way.

"What! Why?" Ambersky asked, holding back her tears.

"We've been friends ever since kits and all that time, I've always pictured you a younger sister. Nota love interest or anything of that sort." Silentflame replied.

"Oh... okay...sorry I asked that." Ambersky muttered.

"Um...this is a little awkward. I think I should go then." Silentflame said and walked away.

"I'll see you in camp." Ambersky muttered and walked away. She soon found a puddle and looked at her reflection.

"Look at me," She started to sing,

 _"I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter._

 _Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?_

 _Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,_

 _I would break my family's heart."_

A tear drop fell into the puddle. Small ripples of water danced around in the puddle, messing with her reflection.

 _"Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?_

 _Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"_

Anger started to build up. Replacing all the sadness. Her claws unsheathed.

 _"Somehow I cannot hide_

 _Who I am, though I've tried._

 _When will my reflection show, who I am inside?"_

Ambersky stared at her reflection after the water became calm. Tears of rage dropped and slashed her paw at the water causing it the water to splash and ripples to form.

"Why?" She cried and walked off in the forest. Followed by her trail of tears.

"Ambersky?" Someone walked behind her. Ambersky shook her head and turned to the other cat. It was her father, Redstrike.

"Hello Father." She muttered and lowered her head again.

"What are you doing out here alone?" He asked.

"Me and... Silentflame went hunting." His name come out shakily.

"Is everything alright?" Redstrike asked.

"Yeah..." Ambersky muttered.

"You don't look alright. Tell the truth!" Redstrike asked. More tears formed in Ambersky's eyes.

"Father!" She cried and pressed her face in her father's ginger fur.

"You sound like you've experienced heart break. It's okay Ambersky. It'll get better." Redstrike soothed and pressed his forehead onto hers.

"How did you know?" Ambersky asked.

"When Silentflame returned without you, I kinda expected thats what happened. He kinda was injured though. Looked like he tripped." He replied.

"Oh..." Ambersky giggled a bit. She shook her head to get rid of the tears and smiled. She must be strong for the clan. "I won't let this stop me!"

"Good, now let's go home." Redstrike said.

"Okay!" Ambersky said.


End file.
